Acting Ghoulish
by Spktr Alpha
Summary: Never heard of a Ghoul? simple really. Imagine a cannibal with black eyes, killing implements as extra limbs, and a penchant for getting into trouble. Like me; and I for one sometimes regret dating devils. To much of a hassle really. OCxHarem


_Never heard of a Ghoul? simple really. Imagine a cannibal with black eyes, killing implements as extra limbs, and a penchant for getting into trouble. Like me; and I for one sometimes regret dating devils. To much of a hassle really. OCxHarem_

If you look behind my black eye you'd see my...well...black eye. Admittedly I'm not human. Then again a lot of people you find walking around town aren't. What most likely makes me different is that I for a lack of a better word, am _supposed _to people. The key operator is supposed. Me and my Nee-chan, and Nii-chan are what you'd call Ghouls. You know the kind that eats people. Thing is none of us have eaten people. Fact is every law abiding Ghoul born around the seventies can safely say that they aren't man eating cannibals. Those that do, they don't really last that long.

Now back to the topic at hand; why do I have a black eye? Simple really.

My prey is a fighter.

Ghouls are surprisingly not as well represented in pop culture as they should be. For one we're considered the sucky halfway point between zombie and vampire. Two is that we ALWAYS have to be the bad guy.

As I was saying I'm trying to catch and kill my prey, a vicious mutant Stray Devil (not demon; devils insist). Stray devils aren't a particularly nice group, they're criminals fleeing from the Devil Hierarchy that always seem to turn...icky mutant thing for some reason. By that point they devolve into sadistic monsters that like to terrorise people. Can't say their devils because most devils Nee-chan meets are nice people.

Oddly enough a lot of these same people seem to think that we don't exist. Strange. Very strange.

Now back to hunting; this Stray devil is a minotaur like creature. Nothing much to write about besides looking ugly. Same for the warehouse its in.

Its my first hunt alone and most of it involves me not trying to get flattened by Stray's giant metal beam that he keeps trying to hit me with. The punches hurt like hell but at least I'm still in one piece. He swings again and again and me being smaller helps me avoid most of his attacks. I on the other hand can't go toe to toe with his strength but what I do have is a Kagune.

We ghouls have an extra hideable limb that we can use. I for instance have what you'd call a Ukaku type. Basically wings that allow me to shoot stuff.

So yeah.

I manage to tire him down enough before I pull out my Kagune, a x-shaped set of four wings. The stray tries to punch me but I shield myself with my wings, being knocked back in the process. At some distance I could he was ragged and it was then that I decided to shoot away. My hasn't been that good since my two wings split into four but I do well enough. The Stray collapses from a few 'feathers' now protruding out of its heart and head.

Now I can eat.

Nom. Nom. Nom. Nom.

I can see why most Ghouls stick to human food, people taste like crap. My nee-chan told me about if it weren't for the pill we'd be stuck eating humans. Not a good life.

Nom. Nom. Nom. Nom.

"Stray Devil! BY the order of the Archduke you are to be eliminated!"

Behind walks in four people. A hot caucasian red head with long hair, a buxom half-japanese girl with black hair in a ponytail, a Blond-haired pretty boy (god how I hate these guys), and a little girl with short white hair.

Only Archduke I know of is the Devil that runs this city. Archduke orders devils to hunt and kill Strays. These people are strays. With my black eyes, unnatural wings, and me holding this minotaur's arm like a drumstick I look like a stray.

Uh-oh.

There is a short pause before I start.

"Have any of you heard of people called Ghouls?" I ask.

"No." said the Red Head.

"No." said the Raven haired.

"No. said the Bishounen (I hate him already).

"Yes."

Everyone looks at the white haired girl.

"Aren't you immortal and have a Jojo stand ripoff floating around you?"

"No." I answer.

"Then no." she said in a firm, _intense _manner.

"Okay."

I book it.

Then and there no one expects me to run but I did. I actually manage to get some headway before the Bishounen runs up in front of me.

"Now why can't we-"

"SCREW YOU PRETTY BOY!"

I shoot him with my Kagune. No I don't kill him. A neat trick I know is learning how to modify the shape and speed of my projectiles. So when I shot him with a dozen or so boxing glove shaped feathers it was _satisfying_.

"That hurt." he grimaced. Good.

I was already long gone.

* * *

><p>My big sister is far too attractive for her own good. Thats evident when we started at the new school today and she had to come along with me. A lot of girls who saw her deemed her the 'Third Great Onee-sama' while the guys are either A) ogling her or B) cursing me with envy. Not sure what the first part was about but I sure hell not going to let some perverts touch my Nee-chan!<p>

While she goes to the Third Year section i'm heading to the Second Year section where I thankfully am not the center of attention.

"Sanada Jirou, pleased to meet you." I bowed and smiled politely. Strangely a few girls blush. Let me be clear that I'm not attractive. Then again looking at some of the idiots here, especially baldy and glasses I can see why finding a decent guy is hard to come by.

"che." I hear a scoff, "another pretty boy."

I AM NOT A PRETTY BOY!

"if only it were some slutty big oppai blonde foreigner…"

WHATS THE MATTER WITH THESES GUYS!?

Though I groan inside, at the least the girls seem alright...hopefully.

My first day passed quickly for me, mostly introductions for the curriculum. When the bell rang and the teacher left a lot of people had gathered around my desk.

"Hi"

Hi.

"Where are you from?"

I lived here all my life.

"Why did you enroll?"

For a decent education, unlike some of the idiots around here.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

No. Haven't gotten around to it.

"Do you want one?"

Eventually.

"Then would you like to go someplace tomorrow?"

I've been on autopilot. Only know I just realise that everyone has already left and the only there is a cute purple eyed raven haired girl, Yuuma Amano I think her name was.

I'm not in the mood to date so i'll just say no.

"Sorry Yuuma-san but like I said I want to think about dating later."

"Really?" she said with puppy dog eyes.

Crap.

Sniff. Sniff. Wait…..

"Uh Yuuma-san what's your opinion on black wings?"

She flinches, "um...what do you mean Sanada-san?"

Here eyes now try to look away from mine; she's up to something.

"nothing." I answer, "but I'm sorry Yuuma-san but I'm not interested in relationships right now."

Yuuma frowns before bowing, "i'm sorry for taking your time."

After politely saying goodbye she walks away.

"Tch."

My acute ears heard that. From the looks of things one of those Fallen Angels is interested in me; with malevolent intentions. With her gone i'm left to my own advices and after some time did I decide to tell my sister about this. I know for sure that she is a friend to the wife of a local Ghoul Head, maybe, just maybe I'll get to speak with him and hopefully it was nothing.

Though its a bit late into the afternoon many students still pack Kuoh Academy's hallways. It was a private girls school that stretched from kindergarten to College Level but has since then offered scholarships as it transitioned to Co-Ed. At the classroom door I manage to spot her amongst the people crowding around her and I try to get through the door only to run into a big jock third year who is looking down at me.

"Where are you going?" he said with disdain.

"My sister." I answer, "I needed to talk to my sister, "she's over there."

I point to the chestnut red-brown long haired mature woman circled by other third years. Like always she is very popular.

"Yeah right." he scoffed, "you just want to talk to the new babe. Face it she's out of your league."

I just said she was my sister! The hell!?

"I'm telling the truth. My surname is Sanada, I even have the same hair color as her."

"Beat it." he growled at me.

I scowl, plan B then.

"Mirai-nee!" I yell out. The girl in the center lifts her head up and looks me turquoise eye to turquoise eye.

"Ji-kun?" she says as she excuses herself from the group. As she walks toward us I can see that some of the guys DARE to try and peek under her skirt. If I was a cannibal then it would be Nom Nom time.

"Nee-san I have a problem." I tell her.

"What kind?" she said.

I flash my black and red pupil ghoul eyes for just a moment, enough for a fellow ghoul to catch it.

"You know…" I trail on.

She nods, "let me just finish up right here and I'll meet you at the front."

I nod as well and head to the front, behind me the Jock looks to be seething at me just for that.

* * *

><p>"Ara Ara what do we have here?"<p>

Awwww crud.

While I'm waiting for my sister near the front entrance I manage to find out the other two of the three great onee-samas that the girls keep harping about.

Just passing through they, the red head Rias Gremory and black haired Akeno Himejima basically walked by and stumbled onto me.

"You. the Ajin." said Rias.

"Ghoul." I answer, "that white haired girl got monsters wrong."

"Ara? smart one are we for a stray?" chuckled Akeno.

"Not a stray. Ghoul."

"So you are a Ghoul-type Stray." stated Rias, "the one who attacked my Knight."

"He was a Bishounen." I defend myself, not even bothering to correct her, "besides I only roughed him up a little."

"Our little kouhai is jealous?" asked Akeno.

No. I just have an irrational dislike for bishounens.

"No. I just have an irrational dislike for bishounens." I answer.

I sighed, "look. I'll explain everything so can we please have this conversation at a later time?"

"your asking both of us out on a date?" smiled Akeno, _unhealthily _amused.

"whatever." I hand wave, "I just want to explain my case. After school at the Cafe two blocks from here? One of you or both of you I'm game."

Rias starts, "As a Zomb-"

"Ghoul."

"As a Ghoul are you sure that your alright speaking with someone of another faction?"

"We don't have a faction. We have a community thats all."

I wave both of them goodbye until I hear a familiar voice.

"you. What are you doing!? "

The same jock. Black eyes. What are the odds?

"I'm just meeting up with Akeno and Rias-senpai."

"HOW DARE YOU!?" he roared, "FIRST MIRAI THEN THE REST!?"

"Whats your problem!?" I yell back, "I'm not dating anyone right now. The two just want to-"

"ENOUGH EXCUSES!"

He already closes the distance, now holdinging me by the collar. From his sleeve I see a metallic looking substance beginning to encase his hand.

Koukaku. A Kagune that creates and shapes plating for offense and defense for the Ghoul. Its protective nature means that Koukaku user Ghouls have an advantage over Ukaku since our projectiles have difficulty piercing Koukaku armor. Trouble.

"Try anything," I growl, "_anything_ and I'll rip you limb from fucking limb!"

Have to keep a straight face. He may know that i'm a ghoul but doesn't know what type I have specifically.

The nutcase forcefully releases me and glares before he leaves. This guy is more than jealous. Something is up with him since I doubt a Ghoul who behaves like this was staying out of trouble in the first place.

Straightening my school uniform, I wave my hand at Mirai-nee as she approaches. Looks like I have another problem on my hands.

* * *

><p>My 'date' with Rias and Akeno was as low key as it could be if you saw a regular guy dating two extremely hot girls. Not as much; whole amount of death glares from jealous male patrons of the cafe and confusion from the girls wondering what made me so special.<p>

After talking with my sister I got word back that for some reason there were Fallen Angels sneaking into Kuoh, soon followed by a series of reported deaths. The Ghoul Head told me that all of them were clients of devil services, specifically humans contracted with Rias' and her friend's peerages.

That in mind I've been told that after clarifying what we Ghouls are and our intentions I have to explain that I've been targeted and that we are trying to stay neutral.

"So Sanada-kun…" Rias started, "tell me what exactly _is _a Ghoul?"

"Self-regenerating humanoid with augmented physcial ability" I explain, "who eat people...or used to?"

"Used to?" she said, eyes narrowed, "you were eating a Stray the first time we met."

"I said that we used to eat people" I continued, "generations ago we couldn't eat regular food because of certain enzymes but someone managed to develop a pill that makes it edible for us."

I take a bite from my sandwich.

"This" I emphasize my meal, "It keeps us alive but it doesn't make us stronger, only eating others can we get stronger and I promise you that we go after the bad guys only. That or lab grown meat."

Hurray for Human Stem Cells! Its like tasting moisturized jerky made from expired low quality meat. How did my Grandpa's generation even _enjoy _cannibalism?

"well then Sanada-kun" she responded, "would you like to join the Occult Research Club?"

The what?

The look of confusion allows Akeno to slip in.

"Ufufufu" she chuckled, "you still don't know what the ORC is? Buchou I think we are misinformed both ways."

"It seems so Akeno" added Rias.

Rias is Buchou, president. President of the ORC. That means…

"The ORC is your peerage." I answer, "you want me to join your peerage."

"I am." she admitted.

"I'm neutral and I want to stay that way" I retort, "You know I've been targeted by Fallen while I was here."

She fidgeted.

"So you do know they're up to something?" I push.

"They've been beating around the bush. Targeting my contractees and eliminated possible threats."

"And what makes them so sure that I'm a threat?"

"I honestly don't know. Maybe because your jiang shi-"

"Ghoul."

"Because you're a Ghoul perhaps?"

That is a very likely possibility. Gonna have to tell the others; I doubt any of them would like to be dragged in some biblical cold war. The church might...no. I'm pretty sure that they'll burn me at the stake for being an abomination.

"possible." I sigh, "I don't really want to be dragged in on all this."

Rias looked at me sympathetically, "we all have things that we don't like but are involved in."

I only nod, "Well its nice meeting you."

I try to make my leave but Akeno caught my sleeve.

"Ho? abandoning a girl on a date are we?"

Akeno's predatory smile grew, her hand clenched harder on the fabric.

"Indeed." Rias coughed, "Its not polite to ditch your date."

"I'd like to devour something. wouldn't you?"

Aw no.

* * *

><p>My wallet. My Goddamn wallet.<p>

Meal ticket and a fucking porter for their mall shopping spree. I can why see some people try to stay single. Real girls ares scary sometimes.

Heading home, I decided to stop by my brother's workplace. Nii-san is a co-owner of a hot pot shack when he doesn't work as a go to guy for Ghouls. Brushing past blinds I see him, a college aged student with formidable build, sharp eyes, and pitch black hair.

"Kaito-nii." I greet.

"Ji-kun" he smiled, "how are you and Mirai?"

"Same old same old."

"You wanna eat? on the house."

"Sure why not."

The stew they use is a spicy, nutty blend, with a nice brown to it, pretty good warm meal for a cold day like this.

"So I've heard about your problem."

"and?" I ask, still eating.

Go to guy for ghoul means that he _fixes _problems and I'm pretty sure the local Ghoul boss has already told him.

"turns out us trying to stay low key isn't working. Other supernaturals and a lot of hunters have been spotting our members. We've simply grown too big for anyone to not notice."

"There are a lot of us" I admit.

"Thats because we don't run around getting ourselves killed, we've lived in peace for a long time now and-"

"and what?"

"We have people like me to keep things quiet; let me be honest we're not doing our job well. That's why I think we have to start...ugh...politics."

"so...your sending diplomats to the others."

"I'm looking at one."

Me?"

"Me!?" I yell incredulously.

"Yes. You." he confirmed, "Word has it that you're warming up to Rias Gremory who I might add is the daughter of Lord Gremory leader of house Gremory of the 72 Pillar Devil noble families, add that she is the sister of Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the four Maous that lead them."

Really!?

"I...I didn't know…" I confessed.

"Anyways," he continued, "try to stay friendly with her."

"hai."

I continue eating, a lot actually. Ghoul regeneration means a high metabolism and that means alot of food.

"Slowdown otouto you need to save some room for whatever Mirai makes."

"She doesn't cook yet. I'll just call her and-"

Phone is out of power. Shit.

"Let me call."

He took out his cell phone and dialed it.

"Hello?...Mirai….I…..slow down. wait. What's Happening!?"

Trouble….sis….

"Don't do anything! Both of us will be there! Just lock the doors and hide!...HELLO!? MIRAI? MIRAI!?"

His black eyes are showing, so are mine.

Whoever hurts Mirai is dead meat.

**To Be Continued?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** and done. HS DxD x Tokyo Ghoul crossover. TBH I like the ghoul concept a lot so I wanted to adapt it to other settings. Like Issei and the Game of Life I am not sure if I should continue or not, Blood Moon and vanguard were also spontaneous idea but right now don't seem that well received. D:

PM or Review opinions are nice.

P.S. Issei and Game of Life Chapter 3 stats sneak peek:

**Kiba Yuuto**

**-Knight of Rias Gremory-**

**P. Strength - 3**

**P. Speed - 5**

**M. Strength - 3**

**M. Speed - 3**

**Formerly an orphan taken in by the church. He is the last survivor of the Holy Swords Project organized to find and/or develop humans capable of wielding Holy Swords. When the project failed all but he escaped being Euthanized. Rias Gremory found him and his since reincarnated him into her devil servant using a Knight Evil Piece.**

**Highschooler Grade 2**

**Knight Piece's Speed (**_**Active Passive**_**) - Grants the devil increased physical speed**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sword Birth - Uncommon Sacred Gear<strong>

**Summons Magical Swords. Binds on Equip. Evolvable.**

**Demon Sword Creation (**_**Passive**_**)**

**All swords summoned gain Demon Element**

**Summon Sword (**_**Active**_**)**

**Summon Magical Swords**

**Basic Sword -**

**Holy Eraser - negates Holy Element**

**Flame Delete - negates Flame Element**

**Replenish Calm - negates Wind Element**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Asia Argento<strong>

**-Excommunicated Nun-**

**P. Strength - 0 - **_**strength of a less than average human**_

**P. Speed - 1**

**M. Strength - 1**

**M. Speed - 1**

**A former Nun who was abandoned as a child in front of a church door stop. Discovered to possess a healing sacred Gear and was held up as a Holy Maiden while held at arms length as a tool by certain clergy who banished her with added malice when she in an act of compassion healed a Devil.**

**Christian Grade 4**

**1 - Technical Christian; sometimes goes to church and abides some tenants**

**2 - Practicing Christian; goes to church regularly and abides most tenants**

**3 - Devout Christian; always goes to church and follows the tenants by the word**

**4 - Very Devout Christian; sees Church as a second home and knows the tenants on the top of her head.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Twilight Healing - Uncommon Sacred Gear<strong>

**Doubles the physical power of the user. Binds on Equip. Evolvable.**

**Heal IV (**_**Active**_**)**

**Heal physical wounds to the body**

**1 - Heal Scratches and bruises**

**2 - Heal Light Wounds**

**3 - Heal Basic Wounds**

**4 - Heal Moderate Wounds**


End file.
